Who Can Say?
by jbawall
Summary: What would happen if Eponine wanted a kiss from Marius for finding Cosette? A fluffy oneshot.


Authors note:

So this is my first work to publish on , and I'm surprised at how nerve racking it is! So this is a cute little fluffy oneshot from Les Mis, on how I think it should have ended. ;) Sadly though, I do not own any of this. :/ so, that's my disclaimer. (And, I've never actually seen the Musical, so this is what I gathered from listening to the soundtrack and reading about it online, so if something seems off about it to you, bear with me :) )

"'Ponine," Marius said softly, his eyes gleaming as he looked at the strange, rich girl in the garden, his hands gripping the gate so tightly his knuckles were turning white, "You have to find her for me."

I gulped silently, and looked away from him quickly, blinking fiercely to make my tears go away. What good were tears anyway? They did nothing but stain your face, I thought bitterly as I rubbed my eyes.

I turned back towards him, looking up at him through my blond lashes flirtatiously, masking my pain, "What will you give me?" I asked teasingly, not really serious.

"Anything!" He said in excitement, turning towards me, his brown eyes dancing in love for this girl-this horrible, rich girl he didn't even know. That I didn't even know.

I was so furious by that, that he could love someone he didn't even know, but not me, his best friend since we were children, that I blurted out without thinking, "A kiss?" innocently enough, but my eyes widened as I realized what I had just uttered.

His eyes widened too, and he pulled away from the gate, his hands hanging limply at his side as he looked at me with a pained and surprised expression, "Eponine..." He murmured, looking down at the dirt beneath his feet with colored cheeks, obviously embarrassed, "Oh 'Ponine..."

I flushed in humiliation, and looked away from him, suddenly ashamed that I would ruin our friendship in sheer selfishness, "'m sorry." I muttered, turning away from him, hugging myself, "No ones ever wanted to kiss me anyway." I said sadly, blinking rapidly again.

"Oh 'Ponine, that's not why-" Marius started urgently, snapping his head up to look up at me quickly, before he stopped, biting his lip, clearly internally battling with himself, his face twisting in sadness.

I shook my head, and looked up at him with a sad smile, my eyes shining with my unshead tears, "'S alright m'soiur." I said softly, pursing my lips to hold back my crying as I started walked away.

"Eponine." He whispered, his voice broken.

I stopped dead in my tracks at the sound of his voice, "Marius." I murmured back, closing my eyes as my tears overflowed and ran down my cheeks, pulling dirt from my face with them.

I felt his hand pull on my arm, and I turned around to face him, opening my mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words as I stared into his face, his thumbs wiping away my tears as he silently looked back at me with those eyes that could surely end this hell we lived in, and turn it into something wonderful.

We looked at each other for a long time, drinking in each others faces like we didn't see each other everyday, as Marius's hands cupped my face tenderly, and my eyes were still watery.

"How long?" He asked quietly, no need to verify what he was asking,his thumb rubbing small circles on my cheek as his eyes searched me silently.

"Our whole lives." I murmured, watching his perfect face go from shock, to sadness, to understanding, all in the briefest of moments.

Wordlessly he leaned forward and pressed his warms lips on my chapped ones, his hands sliding back to knot in my blond hair, stepping towards me cautiously, not wanting to go too far. I had imagined what it would feel like to finally-finally!-feel his lips on mine in my time, but nothing could have ever prepared me for this.

Fireworks seemed to burst inside of myself as he kissed me, my body filling with such a feeling of happiness that I had never know before, I felt like I was flying high over all of France.

Flying with Marius, my sweet Marius.

He pulled away, and looked into my blue eyes with surprised eyes, his face still inches away from mine, and he whispered, "Wow." Breathlessly, licking his lips, as if he was tasting me on them.

I smiled shyly, glanced away from him, "I've never kissed no one before." I murmured, reaching up to twirl one of his curls around my finger absentmindedly, my eyes back on his perfect face.

"Eponine," He started, his voice husky and deep, deeper than usual, "Where does this leave us?"

I smiled wider, and said simply with a shrug, "Who can say?" Finding myself easily falling into his warm embrace.

He held my tight against his strong body, his hands undoing my hair from my horribly messy braid, running his fingers slowly through my dirty blond hair, murmuring, "I love you 'Ponine."

Right then I knew nothing had ever been uttered before that sounded near as beautiful as that had.

My heart swelled, and I closed my eyes, listening to his heart beat in my ear though his rich clothing, replying softly, "And I love you, my sweet Marius."


End file.
